Conventional energy conservation analysis system is configured to collect the data of usage of the electricity (in other words, resource usage amount) from the electrical device (in other words, the device to be monitored) in the building and the plant. In addition, the conventional energy conservation analysis system is also configured to collect the data of the environmental information of the temperature and the humidity and the control information of each the device. The conventional energy conservation analysis system is configured to count the collected data on a predetermined period basis. (The predetermined period basis is, such as a daily basis, a month basis, and a year basis.) The conventionally energy conservation analysis system is configured to display the graph such as line chart and the bar chart which indicate an amount of electricity consumption.